This project will evaluate change in children admitted to a Community Mental Health Center. It will provide a measurement of change from the time of initial contact to the total complex, till the point of discharge. It will also measure the experience in each individual modality, i.e., outpatient, inpatient and day treatment. Finally, it will continue measurements at regular intervals for five years after discharge. The experimental design involves the administration of a standardized instrument to the child's parent and teacher at the initiation of treatment in each element and at discharge from each service modality. Thus, data will be gathered of a child's behavior and performance prior to admission and at prescribed intervals thereafter. The loose line data makes each child his own control. Incorporated in the procedure is now a Family Functioning Index which extends the dimensions of the evaluation project. At the conclusion the first definitive material may be available of the impact of a community mental health center on the emotionally disturbed child. The first two years of the study will have produced adequate material in numbers and scope for an initial analysis. In order to accurately evaluate the impact of a community mental health center on emotionally disturbed children it is essential that measuring devices be utilized to determine the ability of the children and the parents and any gains made.